witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Побег из Кавигора
'«Побег из Кавигора» '– двадцать первая серия первого сезона. Основные события * Элион просит Фобоса увидеть своих земных родителей – Алборна и Мирадей (земные имена – Томас и Элеонора Брауны) * Стражницы и Калеб решают пробраться в тюрьму Кавигор, чтобы спасти Браунов * Вилл, Корнелия, Калеб и Бланк проникают в Кавигор из Заветного города и находят Браунов, которым Фобос подсыпал в еду дурман * В Кавигор прибывает Седрик с тысячным отрядом стражников * Стражницы и Калеб освобождают всех узников Кавигора * После сражения с Седриком и Ползунами Стражницы покидают тюрьму вместе со всеми пленными Сюжет В Кавигоре – самой охраняемой тюрьме Фобоса происходит попытка побега. Один из узников обезвреживает сопровождающий его конвой и удачно добирается до верхнего уровня тюрьмы, однако, увидев, что до выхода ему придётся карабкаться вверх несколько десятков метров по ровной стене, мятежник падает на колени и сдаётся страже. Элион просит Фобоса встретиться со своими земными родителями – Алборном и Мирадей Браунами, по которым она очень соскучилась. Фобос, хоть и говорит, что родители Элион живут в дивном домике в горах и с ними всё хорошо, но не смеет отказать сестре и соглашается пригласить их. После этого вновь показывают Кавигор и одну из тюремных камер – место, где на самом деле находятся Брауны. На Земле Стражницы и Калеб играют в боулинг (особо впечатляет игра Хай Лин, которая радуется не сбитым кеглям, а попаданию шара в жёлоб – ведь промахнуться в целых 10 кегель сложнее, чем попасть). Калеб также сообщает девочкам информацию, что знает, где находятся приёмные родители Элион – в тюрьме Кавигор. В подвале «Серебряного дракона» Калеб с помощью 3D модели, собранной из подручных предметов, детально объясняет Стражницам строение и принцип Кавигора – попасть легко, выбраться невозможно. Тем не менее Стражницы решают проникнуть в тюрьму и взять с собой Бланка, который сможет по запаху найти камеру Браунов. Вилл надеется, что пол Кавигора не покрыт «кипящим маслом или чем-то похуже». В Кавигоре время кормёжки Ползунов – огромных тараканов, которые и являются тем «чем-то похуже», чего опасалась Вилл. В камеру Браунов приходит стражник с изысканной едой и говоря, что у них есть влиятельные друзья, отдаёт кушание, которое голодные Алборн и Мирадей тут же принимаются есть. Стражницы прибывают на Меридиан и разделяются: Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Бланк спускаются в Заветный город, чтобы подобраться к тюрьме из-под земли, а Тарани, Ирма и Хай Лин летят по воздуху, чтобы отвлечь стражников и выманить их на верхний уровень. Также Вилл соединяет Сердце Кондракара с улетевшими Ирмой, Тарани и Хай Лин, которые должны будут находиться над входом в Кавигор, чтобы Вилл смогла определить, над какой именно частью Заветного города находится тюрьма. В саду Фобоса Элион видит Седрика с огромным отрядом стражников, которые направляются к её родителям. Фобос объясняет удивлённой сестре, что так много солдат нужно в случае, если мятежники попытаются похитить Браунов. Элион успокаивается и отправляется прибираться в покоях своих родителей. В Кавигоре в камеру к Браунам вновь приходит стражник и сообщает им, что они должны будут соврать принцессе, что в тюрьме им живётся очень хорошо. Тем временем в замке Элион вместе со служанками и Мирандой готовит покои для своих родителей. Сначала Миранда прогоняет служанок рукой, которую на мгновение превращает в паучью лапу, а потом советует Элион не мучить уставших от долгой дороги родителей расспросами насчёт их жизни. Тем временем Сердце Кондракара приводит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к Кавигору, и Корнелия медленно пробивает проход из Заветного города к нижнему уровню тюрьмы. В этот момент Тарани, Ирма и Хай Лин добираются до Кавигора по воздуху и со всей силы кидают булыжники на тюрьму. Страшный шум поднимает на ноги стражников, которые тут же собираются на верхнем уровне Кавигора и вступают в бой. Пока это происходит, Корнелия уже практически пробирается на нижний уровень тюрьмы. Седрик, который подходит к Кавигору с тысячным войском, слышит звон тревоги и, приняв облик змея, спешит в тюрьму на помощь. В это время Вилл, Корнелия, Калеб и Бланк пробираются на нижний уровень тюрьмы – подземелье, в котором живут Ползуны. Огромные насекомые тут же нападают на вторгнувшихся. Двум Стражницам и Калебу с трудом удаётся отбиться от Ползунов и улететь из подземелья. Тарани, Ирме и Хай Лин тоже приходится нелегко – они видят приближающееся войско Седрика, но путь к друзьям им преграждает не менее многочисленный отряд стражников Кавигора, которых девочки должны были отвлекать. Внизу Бланк пытается найти камеру Браунов по запаху, но никак не может, и это тревожит Калеба. Тарани, Ирму и Хай Лин продолжают теснить с двух сторон – стража Кавигора и прибывающее войско Седрика. Тогда Ирма создаёт водяной спуск в виде горки, прыгнув в который, Стражницы смогут миновать ожидающих их внизу стражников и оказаться сразу на одном уровне ниже. В ходе спуска стражники пытаются воткнуть копья в Хай Лин, но Тарани расплавляет их оружие, и девочки удачно преодолевают спуск. Тарани и Хай Лин сразу же отправляются на поиски остальных, а Ирма остаётся отвлекать стражников. Её работа усложняется, поскольку в тюрьму прибывает Седрик со своими воинами, которые тоде готовы вступить в бой. На одном из нижних уровней Вилл, Корнелия, Калеб и Бланк находят Браунов, но те не понимают, где находятся. Оказывается, в еде, которую им приносили был дурман, который заставил их думать, что своды тюрьмы – это прекрасные природные ландшафты (это было сделано специально для предстоящей беседы с Элион). Как раз в этот момент прилетают Тарани и Хай Лин, которые сообщают остальным о прибытии отряда Седрика. Вилл велит Корнелии помочь Ирме разобраться с Седриком, Хай Лин – освободить всех узников, а сама открывает портал для побега. Тем временем Ирма сражается с Седриком и сбивает его мощным потоком воды. Примчавшаяся Корнелия уводит Ирму от врагов и, чтобы задержать погоню, заваливает проход. Седрик, не зная, что Сердце Кондракара обладает способностью печати Фобоса открывать порталы, считает, что Стражницы сами себя замуровали и приказывает своим воинам разобрать завал. В это время Хай Лин находит рычаг, который открывает все тюремные камеры, и освобождает заключённых. Однако этот же рычаг одновременно выпускает Ползунов из подземелья. Стражницы призывают всех узников поспешить к порталу. Во время отхода на нижнем уровне на Хай Лин нападают случайно освобождённые ею Ползуны, и Тарани отправляется ей на помощь. Пока Тарани отгоняет насекомых огнём и отводит Хай Лин к порталу, через завал Корнелии пробивается Седрик с войском. Возле портала последние мятежники скрываются из тюрьмы. В этот момент показываются Тарани и Хай Лин, а за ними гонятся Ползуны. С другой стороны на Стражниц и Калеба с ужасным рёвом мчится Седрик. Зажатые между двух огней, герои вмиг все вместе запрыгивают в портал, а разъярённый Седрик лоб в лоб сталкивается с Ползунами. Стражницы, Калеб и узники Кавигора выходят из Заветного города. Алборн и Мирадей не знают как отблагодарить Стражниц за спасение и просят только, чтобы они сберегли Элион. Когда Седрик докладывает Фобосу о своей неудаче, князь приходит в ярость. Но Седрик говорит, что всё можно обернуть в их пользу. В этот момент в тронный зал входит Элион. Седрик обманывает находящуюся в надежде увидеть своих родителей принцессу, говоря ей, что Браунов похитили мятежники. Элион приходит в ужас, но Фобос обещает напуганной сестре расквитаться с врагами за все страдания, которые они им причинили. Места * Меридиан ** Кавигор ** Замок Фобоса *** Сад *** Тронный зал ** Заветный город * Земля ** Хитерфилд *** Ресторан «Серебряный дракон» Персонажи |-|Положительные= Will tells Cornelia to help Irma fight with Cedric and the guards.png|Вилл Irma getting ready to attack Cedric.png|Ирма Cornelia thanking the Browns for bringing up her best friend Elyon.png|Корнелия Alborn and Miriadel thanking the Guardians for saving them from Cavigor.png|Алборн и Мирадей Брауны |-|Злодеи= Furious Phobos.png|Фобос Cedric realizing that something wrong is going on in Cavigor.png|Седрик в облике человека Cedric yelling before attacking Caleb the Guardians.png|Седрик в облике змея The scuttlers preparing to attack Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk.png|Ползуны Галерея |-|Сериал= The Cavigor prisoner surrendering to the guards.png|Пытавшийся сбежать узник Кавигора сдаётся страже. Phobos promises Elyon to invite her Earth parents to the castle.png|Фобос обещает Элион пригласить её земных родителей в замок. Hay Lin looking forward to her ball missing the pins.png|Хай Лин с нетерпением ждёт, когда её мяч не попадёт в кегли. The 3D model of the Cavigor cells made by Caleb from toilet paper tools.png|3D модель тюремных камер Кавигора, которые Калеб сделал из втулок. Caleb explains to the Guardians his plan how to save the Browns.png|Калеб объясняет Стражницам свой план по спасению Браунов. Alborn and Miriadel eating the food given them by Phobos.png|Алборн и Мирадей едят блюдо, которое им передал Фобос. The Guardians starting their transformation s.1 ep.21.png|Стражницы начинают трансформацию. Will and Taranee decide on when they are gonna meet.png|Вилл и Тарани решают, через сколько они встретятся. Alborn and Miriadel looking at the guard who is forcing them to tell lies to the princess.png|Алборн и Мирадей с ужасом смотрят на стражника, который заставляет их лгать Элион. The Heart of Kandrakar leading Will, Cornelia, Caleb and Blunk to Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin.png|Сердце Кондракара приводит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и Бланка к Тарани, Ирме и Хай Лин. Miranda driving the maids out of the room with her spider hand.png|Миранда прогоняет служанок своей паучьей лапой. Caleb is fighting the scuttlers.png|Калеб сражается с Ползунами. Will making an energitic wall with the Heart of Kandrakar to throw the scuttlers.png|Вилл создаёт энергетическую стену с помощью Сердца Кондракара, чтобы отбросить Ползунов. The guards don't let Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin get inside the prison.png|Стражники не дают Ирме, Тарани и Хай Лин попасть внутрь. Irma invites Taranee and Hay Lin to jump into her waterslide.png|Ирма приглашает Тарани и Хай Лин скатиться по водяной горке. Alborn and Miriadel after eating hallucinogenic food.png|Алборн и Мирадей, съев еду с дурманом, вызывающим галлюцинации. The guards moving the stones for Cedric to get inside Cavigor.png|Стражники разбирают завал, чтобы проникнуть внутрь тюрьмы. Taranee driving the scuttlers out with fire.png|Тарани отгоняет Ползунов огнём. Caleb and the Guardians are surrounded by Cedric and the scuttlers.png|Калеб и Стражницы зажаты между двух огней – Седриком и Ползунами. Will promises the Browns to save Elyon.png|Вилл обещает Браунам спасти Элион. Cedric lying to Elyon that her Earth parents were captured by the rebels.png|Седрик обманывает Элион насчёт похищения её приёмных родителей мятежниками. Категория:Серии Категория:Первый сезон